yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Students
Students are people who attend Akademi High School, have attended Akademi High School, or plan to attend Akademi High School in the future. They can be placed in the following categories: Canon Students, Fanon Students, Removed Students, Former Students, Future Students, and Students from Mods. The following two catgories refer to students that currently attend Akademi High School: *'Canon Students:' Students that are in the official Yandere Simulator builds, and you can see them without any need for modding. *'Fanon Students:' Students that aren't in Yandere Simulator, instead being created by fans of the game. You can only see these students if you mod the game. All of the following categories contain students that are either canon or fanon: *'Removed Students:' Students that have been removed from the game and thus can only be seen with mods or previous versions of the game. *'Former Students:' Students who once attended Akademi High School, but no longer do so; usually it's because they graduated. *'Future Students:' Students that are too young to attend Akademi High School, but plan on doing so when they enter high school age. *'Students from Mods:' Students that can only be seen with mods, and aren't OCs. So now that you know what each student is, feel free to start reading. Canon Students The Rainbow 12 These students are members of a group called "The Rainbow 12", which is a group with 6 guys and 6 girls of rainbow colors in fanon. In actuality, these students in Yandere Simulator are just placeholder students for testing purposes, with Kokona Haruka being the test rival. Girls Boys Rivals These are people who happen to be Yandere-chan's rivals. Canon Rivals These are rivals that are in the game or will be in the game. DLC Rivals These rivals are considered possible DLC, and are most likely to be non-canon. OC Rivals These are rivals who are made by users of the wiki. Removed Students Easter Egg Students WIP OCs Aubrey-chan's OCs YumikoMoon's OCs Brityl's OCs Bubble-Blitz's OCs ClockworkTrinket's OCs CrystaltheCool's OCs Demonic BB's OCs Dennykid's OCs DesertFokxtrot's OCs Efina's OCs FunCookie's OCs Gaipee's OCs Gamesee's OCs = GalaxyNerd's OCs Heyhell's OCs Horizonfudgy's OCs Igor the Mii's OCs Jacbocford's OCs Kaiwe's OCs Kittythecatgirl's OCs LenLawliet's OCs LightningPikachu's OCs Lolforthewin's OCs LordOfToast's OCs JustACommenter's OCs MagiaMugi's OCs Mike Schmidt from California's OCs MikoNeko12334's OCs Mixdere-senpai's OCs MiyukiAya's OCs Mougeki Mero's OCs MoxyMonster's OCs PianistCat's OCs Pingy Animatronic's OCs Pittooey's OCs Prettyfennekin22800's OCs PrismaCube's OCs Porcy's OCs Rumorchan's OCs RyanCannotDraw's OCs SenpaiX's OCs Shadowgallade777's OCs Skrillsisdroppin's OCs SomethingYandere's OCs Strawberry Imouto's OCs StupidUsername123's OCs Teddehbear's OCs TheDudeWhoLicksMustard's OCs THELEGENDGIANTDAD's OCs Triple-Devil's OCs Trivia-chan's OCs TsundereChanBaka's OCs Umbrellette's OCs Unemployedmoon's OCs Venus-chan's OCs W14dj's OCs Wooloo's OCs XxCrystalWater's OCs Former Students Future Students Gakko High Students Students from Mods Jackboog21's Mods See Jackboog21's Students. Girls Only Edition Mod This mod also adds Victim-chan, Witness-chan, Kuudere-Chan, and Student-chan. Students from Fangames Yandere Simulator 2D Yandere Simulator Date Daze Students' Models Gaipeehotmail.com (talk) 14:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Lists